Cecil Farr & The Blessing of Villier Estheims
by Itachiowo
Summary: Cecil Farr lived with his aunt after his wizard parents abandoned him 11 months ago. Now he is on his way to attending Hogwarts. Cecil has other things to worry about than the schoolwork he needs to make up on his very first day. WARNING READ AT OWN RISK
1. Chapter 1: Villier Estheims

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing except for the characters i made up. sadly**_.

Cecil Farr was having the worst time ever at his aunts house. His cousin Angel Farr kept bugging him & calling him names. To this his aunt Isabelle Farr did nothing. She thought Angel was so heavenly. When in reality Angel was the polar opposite of his name. Once Cecil had told Angel to change his name to Lucifer, but of course his dim-witted cousin didn't have the slightest clue of what he was talking about. Cecil was in deep thought about some things that he inhierited from his parents. Of course he was not allowed to it until a notice came from a very distant school. Cecil lives in the United States, California to be specific, & according to what his aunt keeps telling him it's a school in London. Why so far? Cecil would like to know. Cecil was trying to remember the name of the school.

"HOGWARTS!" exclaimed Cecil outloud. Then he quickly covered his mouth remembering his aunt had banished the word to be heard by her son Angel. But it was too late.

"Your hog wart's? what's that supposed to mean eh?" interfering replied Angel.

"Nothing at all. It's not your business"

"Oh really? Well why dont I just go ask my mom about hog wart's eh?"

"Whatever I'm just going to-" Cecil was interrupted by his aunt walking in.

"What's all the fuss about now?" she questioned.

"Cecil said a really confusing word. He said hog wart's" Angel replied, but Cecil really didn't care. But his aunt did seem to care she had an anger tantrum or what Cecil liked calling it 'bitch fit'. Cecil's aunt glared at him for a while.

"GO GET THE MAIL NOW!" screached his aunt. As Cecil fetched the mail the strangest thing happened. He heard an owl hoot. Cecil looked at the sky hoping he hadn't lost his mind yet. But to his suprise there was an owl swooping down. As it swooped it dropped a heavy letter on Cecil's hands. When he first saw the letter his face paled. It paled because it was addressed to him. It read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry,

Hogwarts Castle,

Scotland

Cecil Farr

Angel's Room

365 xxxxxx Avenue

CA, United States

Cecil calmly walked to the house. He had secretely always gone throught the trunk left to him by his parents. He knew he was a wizard & knew all about the wizarding world including Harry Potter & Voldemort. He had read the note that had originally been from his father before he and his mother left him, it said that both his parents were wizards & they had left him to live with his aunt. Cecil had always wished for this day to come. The thing that sucked about it was the he was stuck with his aunt for 11 months before finally being admitted into Hogwarts. After his aunt had found the signs on him she knew he was going to the school his parents went to. When Cecil Finally entered he called out his aunts name. She came rushing in.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"I've been accepted into Hogwarts" retorted Cecil. His aunts face was prretty much priceless. She has wanted to get rid of Cecil ever since he was forced on her by his father's passing. Cecil wanted to leave more than she wanted to kick him out.

"When can you leave?" she said giddly.

"The letter says the airplane ticket is for August 26. Then I will be passing through Diagon Alley to The Leaky Cauldron where I will wait until September 1 where I will be escorted to King's Cross Station then go to platform nine & three quarters where I will board the Hogwarts express with all my materials & ride the train to Hogwarts castle. Then at the bottom it has the list of books I need & it mentions that everything I'll need is in Diagon Alley so I am not to leave it & I'm forbidden to enter Nockturn Alley."

"Well your going to need to look through your inheritance & pack but quick because tomorrow is the 26th & we don't want you late for your plane!"

"Certainly not."

When Cecil finally got to The Leaky Cauldron. He threw himself on the bed provided to him & started quietly crying. Would anyone accept him at his new school? Have there ever been any gay wizards? Then Cecil sprouted an idea. He would tell no one. He would make no friends after all he doesn't want to be hurt again. He would be the creepy quiet intellegent strong kid. So when Cecil got back from buying the things he read all his books thoroughly waiting anxiously to use his oak 9 inches phoenix wand he got from Ollivander.

_"Atleast it's already the 1st of September & I already have all the shit i need for this wizardry school"_ thought Cecil as he was being escorted into a car when he got out of Diagon Alley. The guy that escorted him was also the one who waited for him at the airport & took him into the secret alley. Cecil never got his name & didn't bother. He had a feeling that the guy worked for the Ministry of Magic. The ignorant one that ignored Harry Potter's & Albus Dumbledore's proof that Voldemort was back. But his happened long ago. Happened around Summer & September of 1995. _"About 2 years before I was born"_ thought Cecil. He knew that Hogwarts was going to be cool. But what made it cooler was that it lasted 7 years. Right into adulthood. But he'd be able to freely do magic when he turned 17. Thats when the Ministry takes off the trace. This would be Cecil's first year at Hogwarts but he'd be a third year to everyone else. _"I have a lot catching up to do."_ thought Cecil. Good thing he had nothing to do so he read all his books. Then re-read the interesting ones. He also did some research so he knew things that normal third years didn't know. Well according to Hogwarts, A History. So as they rode to King's Cross Station the driver started telling how to get to platform nine & three quarters. When Cecil had to interrupt. " I already know how to you dipshit just drop me off. You're not here to tell me how to walk you're here to drive so SHUT UP & drive!" The driver apperantly understood & drove faster. When he dropped off Cecil, Cecil got to platform nine as he remembered from the history of Hogwarts book that he had to walk straight through the middle of it & platform ten.

Cecil walked through plainly with his materials got on the Hogwarts Express & took a cabin at the end. He was approached by people who wanted to get to know him. They were people he did not know & they clearly thought he was a first year because he was a new face, but Cecil was going to suprise them. Walking into the dining hall with the first years getting sorted & having classes with third years the next day. Surely the head master would explain fully right. He was approached by a whole mess of first years who he just brushed off. Clearly they must've noticed he wanted to be alone. _"Would putting up a sign help these retards?"_ thought Cecil snickering in his head. Well actually he thought it was a fine idea so he took out a roll of parchment, quill, ink & wrote down 'do not disturb'. Grabbed his Spellotape & got up to tape the sign. Opened the door & was face to face with another male student. Cecil stared & saw that he was real good looking with muscles. _"Screw good looking! This guy is hot!" _thought Cecil. He felt himself blush. The guy kept staring.

"Hey my name is Villier Esthiems third year. Are you the first year that keeps kicking out the other first years?" he said with the most nicest voice ever that made Cecil blush even more.

"Uh-uh-uhm. Yea I am the one kicking out the first years. But I'm not a first year. I'm also a third year. Why whose asking?" said Cecil

"I just said it Villier Esthiems. So a new third year? Wow you don't see that everyday now do you?" said Villier. Cecil noticed he didn't even know his name & hasn't asked for it. He didn't give it out to any first years so he can't know.

"According to Hogwarts, A History it has happened before. Uhm for example Maia Jones entered Hogwarts at her fifth year. Transfered from Beauxbatons. So will you leave now? I kind of like being alone & you're the first one I've talked to since that retarded driver & I want to keep it that way."

"Wow. So I see you like being alone it's the attitude. Well I guess I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Cecil. Cecil Farr."

"See you Cecil"

"Wait before you leave you tell no one we spoke okay. I kind of like this just me & you so I don't want any one interfering."

"Sure. Just make sure your not in Gryffindor. If you are I'll talk."

"Alright, but before you go can you post this sign up? I don't think the retards understood when I kicked them out. They just kept coming back."

"No problem you have Spello-" just then a girl barged through which knocked Villlier & Cecil caught sight of his abs for a second & felt his face blush brighter than a tomato. But now Cecil's attention was on the girl.

"Cecil! You came! when you sent the letter I thought it was an un-practical joke. But I guess it wasn't." said the girl.

"Yea Rydia your going to have to not talk to me during this alright. We can hang out but secretly. Like how I'm going to do with Villier." said Cecil in a mono tone voice.

"Villier? Who's that?" said Rydia.

"Just about to ask the same thing" said Villier.

"Rydia this is Villier Esthiems Gryffindor third year & Villier this is Rydia Edin Ravenclaw fifth year Prefect." said Cecil. "Hey you think you can help us sneak out to meet up Rydia you know since you're Prefect & all?"

"Sure why not. But on the first request. I'm fine with it unless you end up in Ravenclaw then thats when I brake the promise." said Rydia dramatically. "Well gotta go & you know Prefect duties & such. Bye."

"How do yo-" started Villier.

"Old neighbor from when I used to live in London." said Cecil

"OH. What do you mean 'used to'?"

"Moved back to the US when I was 10. Anyways you putting the sign up anytime this year?"

"When you say the magic word"

"Is it assholehurryup?"

"Nope. You know what maybe I should just leave"

"No. Fine. God. Can you please put up the sign?"

"Already did."

"Then what was the point of saying please?"

"I wanted to talk to you longer. Anyways gotta go back to my seat. The trains about to start."

"Take care and don't get into trouble I don't wanna hear you got in trouble with the caretaker"

"You sound like my mother"

"Oh. Hell no! Do NOT start with me alrtight"

"Now you sound like my wife."

"Ohmigod"

"If you say anything critical or hit me I won't talk to you."

"Fine. Just get to your seat quick." With that Villier walked out & Cecil closed the door. Cecil sat down & gave a sigh of happiness while turning redder than a cherry & while Villier walked to his cabin gave a sigh of disgruntle.

"This could be a start to a nice relationship" said both Cecil & Villier at the same time.

"Or I reckon it could be a horrid romance" said Rydia who was spying on both Villier & Cecil.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Cauldrons

**_Again I own nothing except for characters I made up obviously._**

Everything was going nice & quiet for Cecil Farr in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express until he heard three knocks on his compartment. Cecil's head jerked being released from a deep thought of Villier Esthiems shirtless. Then he saw his door fly open. He immediately saw a small witch with a pointed hat pushing a cart full of what looked like asorted sweets. The witch then said "Would you like some sweets from the food cart?" Cecil paused uncertainly _"This stupid witch stopped my perfect day dreams? Oh hell no!"_ thought Cecil. Then he lost it. Cecil opened his mouth to yell the bitch out when a familiar muscular hand fell over his mouth seizing his ability to speak.

"He'll have 5 Chocolate Frogs, & a case of Chocolate Cauldrons (has 8 Chocolate Cauldrons)." said Villier from behind Cecil, who still had Villier's hand over his mouth much to Cecil's contempt. Cecil hadn't noticed but Villier's hand was big enough to carry all of the sweets in one hand while his other still clamped over Cecil's mouth. To Cecil's contempt he had chosen the last compartment in the train so no hungry students lurked the hallways to see the event unfold. The food tray witch finally left after collecting Villier's money for the sweets, which Cecil disliked. _"If your going to hold me against my will & speak for me atleast let me pay! Fucking Asshat!"_ thought Cecil. Villier walked backwards into the compartment, shut the door, & finally let Cecil go from his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" said Cecil.

"Now is that the way to talk to someone who just bought you sweets? With such bad language?" replied Villier while smirking.

"Uhm. Thanks I guess. You know for buying me sweets, HOLDING ME AGAINST MY WILL, & ALMOST SUFFOCATING ME WITH THOSE MUSCLES OF YOURS!" retorted Cecil while insanely blushed.

"Well your welcome. I am pretty buff aren't I?" said Villier smugly

"Will you stop glorifying yourself & answer my question?"

"Well the thing is I-uh-uhm you know liketalkingtoyousoicameback"

"Oh. Well then lets sit down & eat the sweets I guess."

"Alright I'll just uhm sit over here. Uhm. Never mind I see your luggage is on that side. Uhm. Just scoot over yea?"

"Mhm. Just let me get my school bag you know I think I left my school robes under it." as Cecil said it he reached over to the other side from his seat & bent over to get the school robes from out of his bag, place them under his bag, then get them. He did all of this so Villier couldn't see him blushing. Villier's hands all of a sudden went over Cecil's hands.

"Need help" Villier whispered into Cecil's ear which made Cecil jump then Cecil nodded. "Okay so you position your hands here & pull" said Villier who kept his hands on Cecils' just repositioned then pulled & the robes came out. Cecil seeing Villier's muscles bulge at him pulling got goosebumps then moaned. "Are you cold?" asked Villier.

"N-n-nope eff off its just-"

"Its just nothing my ass! Here get my coat. It'll be too big but deal with it" said Villier angrily. Cecil got goosebumps again & moaned.

"O-okay" when Cecil put it on (like Villier said it was too big) he sat down. Villier sat next to him. Cecil barely noticed but he was centimeters taller than Villier of course Cecil always slouched so he always thought Villier to be taller. They sat there akwardly.

"Have you ever tasted these?" Villier asked pointing to the Chocolate Cauldrons.

"Nope" replied Cecil placing his feet close to his body. Villier gasped & quickly opened the box then unrapped the Chocolate Cauldron. He held the hand with the Choco Cauldron out. "Here have a taste I bought them for you either way" said Villier. Cecil nodded but was having great difficulty with the coat's sleeves. He just didnt seem to be able to take his hand out. "It's fine. Here just open wide." said Villier with an almost victorious smirk. Cecil blushed like crazy but obeyed & opened his mouth. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" whiispered Villier gleefully. Cecil then took a bite of the Choco Caudron. It tasted very good so Cecil just bit the whole thing. Since Cecil was very relunctant with the first bite some of the chocolste had melted off onto Villiers fingers. Villier had motioned to clean it.

"No here lemme clean it." Cecil then made a grab for his pockets pulling out a napkin & cleaned it off gently.

"You have soft hands" said Villier. He had suddenly started caressing Cecil's hand in his.

"You have rough hands" replied Cecil.

"You might want to do something better with your time with compliments. Maybe you should sleep we are half way on our way to Hogwarts" said Villier almost commandingly.

"Ah I guess your right." said Cecil almost obediently & fell asleep.

Cecil awoke to a little nudge on the shoulder. When he opened his eyes he found out he had used Villier's shoulder as a pillow. Villier had his left arm around Cecil as if it were a blanket. Villier's left hand nudged Cecil's shoulder again. "You awake yet? Come on sleepy head we need into our school robes we are nearly there!" said Villier in a very lifting voice.

"Oh my fucking lord. Did I use you as a pillow I'm so sorry." said Cecil so pleadingly.

"Calm down. It was fine." said Villier currently stripped to his under garnments causing Cecil to blush & stop putting his robes on.

"A-a-a-are w-we supposedtohaveanundershirt?" asked Cecil who noticed Villier had an undershirt on while he put on his robes. " Because I don't have one on me."

"Uhm. Here have mine" said Villier with a smile as he took off his robes then undershirt showing his bare muscular chest. Then Villier held it oput towards Cecil. Cecil's mouth dropped.

"N-n-n-no I-I-I c-c-co-couldn't Ialreadyhaveyourcoat&-"

"Save it. Here take it." Villier got closer & still held it out. Cecil grabbed it & glanced at it. _BAM!_ A thought struck him. He quickly did the Duplication Charm & a copy plopped from thin air into Villier's hand. "Damn Cecil that was ingenious." responded Villier gleefully. Villier then put it on & Cecil stopped dead. Villier was so damn hot with his muscular arms stretched over his head. Cecil hadn't even noticed Villier was watching him. "Something wrong Cecil?"

"N-n-no its nothing" retorted Cecil as he struggled to take the sweater off.

"Oh now I see" said Villier with a smirk. "You can't take off the sweater well I'll help you. Your so lost without me." finished Villier as he walked closer to Cecil. He removed the sweater with such ease Cecil was disappointed that he didn't get to see his muscles bulge again. Villier was in the middle of dressing himself when he had noticed Cecil watching so Cecil straightened the undershirt on Villier when the sweater finally released his arms. "You didn't really need to do that" said Villier smiling. Villier then grabbed the undershirt from Cecil & Cecil's robes. He first put on the undershirt which was again too big. It was compressed though by his robes that were put on him by Villier.

"As you did not need to do that."

"I thought it was quicker. You better take those sweets with you I did not buy them for nothing"

"Okay. So where is this Hogwarts?"

"You'll see it soon enough. It's so close. Hey I need to go back to my compartment they'll be wondering where I was."

"Who?"

"My friends."

"Oh. Alright then bye Villier. Hopefully I don't get stuck with those fucking retarded 1st years."

"Be nice. Come on it can't be that hard."

"Fine. Hopefully I don't get stuck with those stupid 1st years. Better?"

"Loads" With that Villier walked out closed the door & chuckled on the way to his compartment. In Cecil's compartment Cecil slouched on the door & slide down sighing & clutching his heart. When Villier was outside his compartment he stopped obviously trying to get himself to stop blushing but he just couldnt get the image of Cecil Farr's face when he sleeps & he couldnt stop thinking of what he did to Cecil while he was asleep.

"This might actually work out" said both Cecil & Villier.


End file.
